Dragon Ball NP: New Powers
Summary The story follows Marron's adventure in becoming the newest Z Fighter. Sagas Saga 1: Training Saga Saga 2: Super Power Saga Saga 3: Tupol Saga Training Saga 'Episode 1: Meeting With Dad? New Abilities' "Marron, Where are you?" Krillin asking Marron with his cell phone. "I'm by the giant skyscraper called... Satan Industries?" Marron said, slightly confused. "Look behind you, sweetie," Krillin said, with his sneaky moves. Marron turns around to see her Dad in his training clothes. "C'mon, follow me, Marron," Krillin said, flying in the air. Marron doesn't know how to fly yet, so she hung on to her dad and they flew to Master Roshi's island. "Ok, Marron. Today we're going to teach you how to fly." Krillin said very aggressively to the now 14-Year-old Marron. Marron started listening to everything her dad said, after an hour of training, Marron found out how to fly. She could only fly for about 3 minutes or so. They flew home to No. 18 making dinner Beef Stew and Rice. Marron was going to the same school as Bulla and When Monday came around, Marron dragged Bulla out of class to show her how to fly. Bulla has not interested in flying so she went back to class. Every day after school, Marron managed to fly for 10 minutes after one month of hard work. Krillin decided to do something special for Marron by teaching her all of Krillin's moves that he learned over the years! 'Episode 2: KameHame...What? Marron Learns Krillin's Childhood Attacks (Part One)' "Ok, I learned this from my old teacher, when I was very young," Krillin said, mentioning Master Roshi. "You're going to learn the Kamehameha Wave!" Krillin said with excitement in his eyes. "Ok, first get your arms in this position, ok?" Krillin says, positioning his arms. "Next, position all of your energy from your body, and transfer it into your palms," Krillin said, hoping to have a strong daughter. Marron started gathering the energy and started making the smallest one Krillin has ever seen. "Fire It, Marron!" Krillin said with anticipation. Marron shot it in the ocean water. It managed to create a hole in the water for about three seconds. "Ok, let's try this again," Krillin asks Marron. "Now hold on a minute!" Master Roshi approaches the two. "Go somewhere else, Ok?" Roshi said, fearing for his house. Marron and Krillin started flying to the field that Goku does his job. "Dad, can we do a different move?" Marron said, wanting to learn more. "Ok, but can we do it tomorrow?" Krillin says, wishing for some sleep. "It's been 4 hours, Marron," Krillin said to Marron as he heads home. Marron catches up and is excited for tomorrow. When they got home, Krillin made a list of the Moves that they will learn. 1. Solar Flare and 2. Destructo Disc. "Good night, Dad," Krillin said as she drifts to sleep. 'Episode 3: My Dad Has Cool Attacks! Learning His Special Moves (Part Two)' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters who can fly Category:Main Character(s) Category:Stories Featuring Krillin Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Techniques Category:Androids Category:Stories Featuring Master Roshi Category:Kamehameha Category:Z-Fighters